Begin Again
by Sabrina2322
Summary: After Gwen is banished she goes to Ealdor to start her life again.  All is going well until Arthur shows up after learning the truth and determined to get his her back.


This story is my fiction I don't own any part of BBC Merlin

A year everything in her life was going great. She was about to marry the man she loved and become queen. She was so happy and then everything took a dark turn an old love showed up and she began to have feelings long since gone.

She was caught kissing this old love and banished from the only home she knew by the man she loved. That is right loved! It is not true time doesn't heal all wounds it just gives you time to think.

The first few week on her own was hard she had nowhere to go or anyone to turn to. The people she had always defended had turned their back on her and she was on her own again. She made up her mind to head to Ealdor and find work there. Merlin's mom had taken her in until she could find a place of her own. She find work as a seamstress and worked day and night until she could afford a little hut. Every night she cried her self to sleep until one she thought "Enough!" Let's leave the past in the past. Forget Camelot and Arthur especially since they have brought me nothing but pain. She decided to start over. She asked Hunith not to tell anyone she was here.

The people of Ealdor loved Gwen she was easy and friendly. After a time she started to enjoy life again and laugh and play with the town children. Then one day the sound of horses could be heard in the background and Gwen spotted the Pendragon banner. Great King Idiot is here she ducked away before anyone could see her. She had no desire to see or speak to Arthur now or ever.  
>The town held a great feast in honor of Arthur's visit but Gwen didn't attend in fact she did not attend anything that was held in honor of Arthur or his knights. She dashed around town tying to remain hidden and sometimes only ventured out at night.<p>

It was during one of her night trips that she found herself starring into the eyes of her "brother". Gwen! He went to hug her but she put her hand out to stop him. He could see that she wasn't happy to see him. Elyan . Gwen where have you been? How have you been? Really now you care enough to speak to me or ask about my health; however, a year ago you did neither! All you did was stand silent and glare at me. Maybe it is my fault for believing that my own biological brother would stand up for me or maybe it is because I expect out of people but no more. So please save you words if there are even true and return to your "family". I have no need or want for you concern just don't inform that I am her. Goodbye Elyan and she turned and walked away never once looking back. The past is the past is all she repeated in her head.

Days turned into a week and the King remained in Ealdor . Gwen just wanted him gone. She prayed each day that they would return to Camelot and she would never see them again but each day her pray was not answered. One day while dashing around town she came face to face with the one person she never again wanted to see Arthur. He actually had the nerve to smile at her but it wasn't returned he then came over to talk . Gwen! she continued to walk in the other direction ignoring him calling her name.

Guinevere! Stop by order of your king! Her response to that was as cold as the look in her eyes. I have no king! She continued to walk but he grabbed her hand and she yanked it back with such force that it shocked him. Gwen! I need to talk to you about the what happened. I have sent people to search for you but it was as if you dropped of the face of the planet. Arthur what do you want and make it quick for I have things to do other than speak with you. Again he was shocked by the coldness in her tone. Gwen he approached her it was magic and Morgana that cause the strife between us. I know that you (we) victims in a plan she made with Agravaine.

Gwen not surprised was glad to know that she hadn't lost her mind. Thank you was all she could managed to say. Gwen I love you and I know that you still love me. No! you are wrong I loved you with all my heart but you broke that when you didn't question why I would betray you and had me banished from my home. But actually you helped me to see people for who they truly are so I should thank you. You see I no longer put faith in people. So than your majesty for that gift. They love and faith I had in you is no more and I just want to put the past in the past. So please let's move on. Go find you blonde, blue eyes Princess and have little royal ones and I will move on with my life as well. Goodbye Arthur but as she attempted to move he grabbed her and kissed her but got no response.

I told you what we had is broken and I hope this proves the point but he wouldn't let go. Gwen I know that I hurt you and I promise to make it up to you it takes me a 100 years but our love can't end like this. Arthur our love ended when you threw me in a cell and had me banished it just time for me to understand that. Love is having faith and understanding in that person. Of knowing them so well that your belief in them can't be shaken only one of us had that. Goodbye Arthur I hope you find the princess you deserve. Gwen! We aren't over. Yes we ARE! Arthur watches her walk away. NO WE AREN't he repeats to himself. I lost you once and I will not lose you again.

As soon as Gwen reached her home she collapsed into a heap. The kiss almost did her in but she kept strong. Arthur Pendragon was a past mistake she wasn't going to repeat again. She gathered herself and kept repeating keep the past in the past and all will be well. She also figured she had no more reason to hide so she ventured out and was seen by the others from her past. She was civil but not friendly and when she spoke she was curt but polite mostly one word answers. Gwen no longer felt a bond to these people and went on about her life. During their visit most seem to respect it with the exception of their King. It wasn't uncommon for Gwen to return home from work and find flowers on her doorstep. She would receive notes from little children all sent by Arthur. It was starting to get tiresome he wouldn't quit even after his return to Camelot gifts appeared at her house.

Gwen remember the day they left all the town turned out and once again Arthur tried to get her to return to Camelot and him. He grabbed her again and laid a kiss on her in front of the whole town which began to applaud. Gwen again felt herself starting to give in but repeated her " the past is the past" and pulled away only to see Arthur cheeky grin. He knew he was starting to get to her and sooner or later she would return home and to him. He only hoped it would be sooner and with that he mounted his horse winked at him and rode away. 


End file.
